


The Blood Stained Road

by Jasel147



Series: The Road We Travel [3]
Category: Underfell - Fandom
Genre: Corruption, Dreamscapes, M/M, Mult Soul, Purification, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasel147/pseuds/Jasel147
Summary: The road that is the easiest to walk can sometimes end good or bad.





	

**Author's Note:**

> And before you ask yes Adam wore a pink hoodie.

**(After Frisk beats Asriel and is asleep)**

_Frisk wake up._

Frisk looked around scared until she saw a familiar figure. Whoever was there they were wearing a familiar pink hoodie. The figure turn and her fear turned to shock then pure happiness. She run to him as he knelt down. She jumped into his arms and hugged him, not wanting to let go.

_Hey Frisk._

She didn't say or sign anything. She just held onto him like her life depended on it.

_Hey look at me._ She looked up at him.  _I got a secret for you. Well two actually. First is that after you wake up. I'm waiting outside for you, Sans and Papyrus. The second is something else for when you guys you get_ out.

Frisk smiled and nodded before letting go of his neck. She was about to say something but he shushed her.

_Shhh you can tell me what you want when you get out. I'm sitting right outside looking at the stars. We won't be able to talk here any longer because you are about to wake up. See you on the outside Frisk._ He finished as he faded away in a white light.

Then Frisk was swallowed by the light.

Frisk woke up with a scared look on her face. Papyrus was holding her in his lap. "Shh Shh. It's okay. You're okay. I got you Frisk." He said gently stroking her hair. She clutched onto his chest and couldn't help but cry. "Asgore will not harm you anymore. Even though he yet still lives." He looked over towards where Asgore was kneeling with Sans and Undyne standing in between them. Frisk stood and run past them and towards Asgore. He looked up at her and she hugged him surprising everyone as a single tear ran down his face.

"T-thank you my child. I see you broke the barrier." Frisk nodded and then remembered her dream and ran to go outside. Everyone ran to catch up with her. When they did they saw that she was crying. Before they could comfort her she ran outside. They followed and saw a familiar pink hoodie, the same as the one Frisk was wearing.

Sans immediately knew who it was. Papyrus thought it was a human who mean her harm but felt as if he knew the person. Mettaton tired to hide behind Undyne. Alphys wanted to se what the human would do when Frisk attacked them. Undyne felt guilt but didn't understand why. Asgore was the only one who didn't feel anything towards the new human.

The human turned to see them out of the corner of his eye. "Glad to see that you all could join me." He said as Frisk jumped into his lap. The human patted the top of her head and turned to look back up at the stars (That everyone just now noticed.) "The star are really better to share with others. You all may want to know why Frisk knows me. Well lets just say that i took care of her up here."

Everyone except Sans launched their own attacks at him only for them to miss by inches. Adam blicked out of the way for each and everyone of the attacks, shocking everyone expect Sans and Frisk. He was on holding Frisk with one arm under her and his other hand swiped to the side. Everyone thought it was an attack but when they opened their eyes they saw three souls, Two monsters and one human. "I'm no normal human."

One soul formed a skeleton with holes in his hands, Sans and papyrus went wide eyed. The other monster soul formed a small version of Asgore. The human soul when it formed the human looked like Frisk.

"And this is one of my abilities." Adam said with a grin.


End file.
